1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a calking structure wherein a calked member is calked in a fixed member at a peripheral edge portion of a calking aperture formed on the fixed member and a jig intended for calking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art calking structure and a jig intended for calking will be described with reference to FIG. 7 to FIG. 10. Here, FIG. 7 is a perspective view showing a prior art calking structure, FIG. 8 is a perspective view showing a construction of a prior art jig intended for calking, FIG. 9 (a) and (b) are a front view and a bottom view showing a construction of the prior art jig intended for calking respectively, and FIG. 10 (a) and (b) are explanatory drawings of a calking process.
As illustrated in FIG. 8, a prior art calking jig 7 is provided with a pair of cutting edges 2, 2 on an end portion of a shaft 1, the cutting edges 2, 2 having slant faces 3, 3 formed on opposite nose sides at an angle .theta. and a recessed groove 5 provided centrally of the nose.
A process for calking by means of the calking jig 7 constructed as above will now be described. A rectangular calking aperture 10 is formed on a fixed member 8 such as bus bar or the like shown in FIG. 7 and FIG. 10 (a), a nose portion of a calked member 11 such as fixed contact or the like is inserted in the calking aperture 10, and a tier 11a of the calked member 11 is brought into contact with a back side of the fixed member as shown in FIG. 10 (a). The cutting edges 2, 2 of the calking jig 7 are kept facing on a nose surface of the calked member 11 inserted through the calking aperture 10 in the state of FIG. 10 (a), and from thrusting the calking jig 7 in the direction indicated by an arrow Z, the calked member 11 is cut in on its opposite sides as leaving a salient 11b as shown in FIG. 10 (b), and thus a pair of calking pieces 12a, 12b are formed. Then, from thrusting the calking jig 7 further, the calking pieces 12a, 12b having a cut formed thereon are deformed by the slant faces 3 in the direction orthogonal to opposite sides (cut faces A) of the calked member 11, depressed onto the slant faces 3 at the same time and thus cut into an edge portion of the calking aperture 10 of the fixed member 8.
The prior art calking structure is obtained through such process as shown in FIG. 7.
However, in the prior art calking structure mentioned above, the calking pieces 12a, 12b are calked in the fixed member 8 only at opposite end edge portions longitudinal of the calking aperture 10, therefore play or motion of the calked member 11 relative to the fixed member can arise in the directions indicated by an arrow Y in FIG. 7, and the structure cannot thoroughly be fixed mechanically. Thus in such prior art calking structure, it was necessary that an adhesive be applied between the calking pieces 12a, 12b and the fixed member 8 for locking the calked member 11 firmly to the fixed member 8 to complicatedness, and in addition, a problem is quite unavoidable in the aspect of manufacturing cost.